Pokemon : Legend of The Aura Warrior
by Adam1704
Summary: The "True" Legend will be revealed when a boy finds himself touching an ancient staff and awakening an ancient power! The Boy is now stuck babysitting a relucant Blue Dog Pokemon that knows the true Legend of the Aura Warrior Behindtg Special
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Pokémon...

How do we see them and what do we see them as in this present day..?

Are they just tools that we use in battles for our own selfish greed?

Are they for shows and performances in a big stage?

Are they there to be studied and used at their own free will?

Or...

Are they there for a more important reason?

Nowadays, people have tried to answer these questions for some time. Yet, one thing is certain...

Pokémon and Humans, Ying and Yang, Light and Dark, one cannot live, cannot survive, without the other.

But...

Before these times of peace ever came about, Pokémon where used for far worse...

Then just simple spar battles...

Or simple shows...

An old women seeming to be in her late eighty's say, nestled in what appeared to be an old rotting chair probably about the same age of herself, maybe even slightly older.

A Small possibly six year old boy sat in front of her gazing at her with his large blue oval eyes, his face totally emotionless. The moon gazed down upon a large town, well if you can call it a town that is...

This place was known as 'The Kingdom of Fiore...'

"Grandson" she spoke, calmly looking down at the gazing spiky blonde haired child. "Let me tell you a story, a special story of times gone by that I want you to remember till you're as old as me, a story that I pass to you from my grandmother ..."

The boy simply nodded still gazing at the older women listening with all ears...

"Ok..." she said silently, "it goes something like this..."

10 Centuries ago, Pokémon and Humans never truly saw eye to eye.

But...

There was something that both knew what to do...

Fight...

'The First and Last Great Pokemon War'

That was what it was called...

This war even today is still trying to be hidden in the shame of the countries that used Pokémon as weapons to kill one another. It was only when Fiore's Hero...

No..!

Our Hero, Sir Aron sacrificed himself so that the war finally came to an end...

No one knows what he did or what happened that fateful day and of course rumours and speculations came one after another.

Yet...

One thing is certain, it's thanks to him that today we can live as one with Pokémon and learn to accept and understand one another.

"Grandson... Promise me this..." The old women continued, seeing the boy come out of imagination brought by the old women's story and back 'into the room.' "I don't believe this story to be finished, I ask you my grandson... Find the truth behind the legend..."

With that the boy simply uttered two words, two simple words that brought joy to the fragile women's hurting heart.

"I... Promise..." he uttered, as he watched his grandmother fall into a deep un-wake able sleep, into...

The Aura...


	2. Chapter 1 : The Kingdom of Fiore

**Chapter 1 : The Kingdon of Fiore**

~10 Years Later~

The Land of Fiore, known for being a glourious and glamourous place for people and Pokémon to come and see the vast ammount of tourist attractions that it offered. But of course being 1 of the 5 Pokémon league islands of Japan, it brought something more than just plain tourism. Pokémon trainers from as far as Kanto came to challenge the newly opened league that had blossomed and on this once 'Pokémon Ranger' infested island.

A woman stood on top of a hill gazing down upon a beautiful large town nestled within a large un-noticeable mountainside, she seemed to be in her twenty's and had large oval eyes which in front placed upon her nose where her square-ish glasses. Her long brown hair was confronted by her black and violet highlights that showed in front of her hat which was rounded, almost oval like the same you would see on every trainer nowadays but with a big difference, embraced onto it was a small Sableye print in the same violet colour as well as a small Pokeball design in front of the Sableye's opened jaw. She was also wearing a darkish purple/violet trainer uniform with a violet stripe down the centre of the jacket where the zip was and a normal backpack storing all her needs and cravings...

She stood gazing down at a large town which encircled a larger stone structure, this place was of course 'The Kingdom of Fiore' and the stone structure had and always would be the castle which had been inhabited by Fiore's royal family, well...

Some of it anyway...

The king and queen had passed away a long time ago leaving a small and fragile princess to take the thrown at such an early age. Because of this she was still know as princess until the time of her twenty-first birthday where she could truly be known as queen of Fiore and not just a simple princess through her coronation.

Fiore had always kept to its old traditions, keeping with the ideas and rules of the kingdom which had allowed them to be here today, if it wasn't for the old kingdom they would have lost the first and last great Pokémon war 10 centuries ago that freed the islands of Japan and gave independence to the world.

Every century since the war ended Fiore would host a 'Champions Tournament' which allowed anybody with Pokémon to come and battle for the title of "Champion of Champions" and become if you will, 'The Legendary, Sir Aaron' for a day. This was of course just for a day as there is only one true 'Aura Warrior'...

Isn't There?

Anyway, the tournament itself was to honour 'The Legendary Aura Warrior' for his sacrifice he made alone, and the sacrifices of the ancestors of the people that live today. It is a time of remembering...

And regret...

For their loved ones...

The town was busy preparing itself for this tournament and the festival in general by decorating it's town into olden times from when the castle and the Kingdom was first constructed, it was also a tradition for people and sometimes Pokémon to dress up like those times.

The woman began to find herself walking through time...

Almost...

She was a trainer and had heard about this 'Best of the Best' tournament and thought it would be interesting to take time off from her normal everyday l ranch duties and come to Fiore to check it out.

Over time she had lost the purpose to battle and decided that breeding would be another option to take, she still loved battling and she could not deny that, but...

Just the thrill and excitement of seeing a newborn Pokémon hatch in front of her eyes made her somewhat happy that she did what she did and make that choice.

She brought with her everything that she needed...

Her bag, her hat and of course her trusted Pokémon. Most of them had already been released from their Poke-ball's for a long time and happily walked behind their mistress.

There were 4 in total, one being a jackal-like Pokémon that was around four feet in height. It had black forepaws and had one white spike on each of its arms and on the upper-side of its wrists which had been cut small for some reason. There was also a third spike on its chest, cut like the ones on its wrists and it also had a furry yellow torso, its thighs are also in the shape of what looks like blue shorts. This was her Male Lucario.

The Next was a beautiful and elegant Infernape. Its body is a brownish-red color and a large flame burnt on its head. Its crown of fire is indicative of its fiery nature and never goes out. The tail flame it had as a Monferno had disappeared. She wears gold chest plate and a gold collar entirely unique to herself. Her hands, feet, and inner ears are all blue. She also wore gold shoulder pads, knee pads, and wrist bands.

A Toxicroak shortly followed behind these 2, sipping what appeared to be a soda. Toxicroak where known for having knuckle talons and, instead of cheek pouches from when they where Croagunk's, a large vocal sac. Toxicroak's also have large leg and arm muscles, necessary for jumping and punching.

Finally upon the Woman's shoulder sat a cute and fluffy Raichu known as the Mouse Pokémon, Raichu's are known for being a taller, potbellied form that Pikachu takes when a Thunder Stone is applied, causing its tail to grow long and black with a lightning bolt on the end and fur to turn orange. It also has a white underbelly, brown stripes on its back, and yellow cheeks, Raichu's are also known to be able to generate 100,000 volts of electricity, enough to knock out Pokémon several times its size, such as a Dragonite.

The Lucario seemed to look down picking up what he thought was a bunch of blue roses, running over to the female Infernape shouting in Poke-speech...

"(Veruka, VERUKA! These are for you!)"

He then stopped in front of her seeming to hold the roses up to her face before his smirk was clearly took off by feeling a large stinging sensation in his lower body...

"(Ve-ru-ka)" he cringed "(why... did you... do that..?)"

This in turn made the female Infernape simply sigh resting her elbow with one of her hands and placing the other hand on her face blushing slightly, almost totally embarrassed to even allow a single person or Pokémon to know that she travelled with this bumbling idiotic Lucario...

What the Lucario had failed to notice was that he hadn't grabbed a bunch of blue coloured roses without thinking, but in fact a female Roserade that had used her 'Poison Jab' attack in the stomach of the idiotic love driven Lucario for dragging her across the floor, face first towards the intellectual and beautiful female Infernape...

"(Do You Mind?)" shouted the enraged Roserade, snatching her bouquet from the Lucario who was now lying on the floor, almost paralysed, walking away back to where had been originally standing...

The Infernape took her hand from her face, her blush slowly disappearing looking down upon the Lucario before walking over towards the women's Toxicroak a little bit angry for what the Lucario did to the poor Roserade. But, as always karma found its way in stopping the Lucario from showing his true feelings towards the Infernape named Veruka.

The Women quickly turned around almost spinning the collar bearing Raichu off her shoulder seeing her Lucario lying on the floor, she ran towards him shouting almost in anger and annoyance.

"Vincent! What have you done now?!"

"Rose! What have you done?!" shouted an un-familiar voice.

The female Roserade had been stopped in her tracks by a boy, seeming to be around 18-19 years old and seemed to be a resident of the town, his large oval blue eyes gazed upon the Roserade sighing slightly he placed his hand upon his hat making sure it was on properly, the hat itself was a darkish blue colour with a black feather attached to it, in the middle of his hat emblazed a bright yellow symbol, proving that he was a 'trainer.' Underneath the hat lay his 'helmet' blonde hair which he dared to show to public scared of the consequences it may bring. He wore what appeared to be a normal trainer uniform, somewhat like the Woman's but blue instead of black and dark blue instead of purple. He also wore on top of it what appeared to be a blacky-blue cape like coat...

"You know it's bad to scare tourists... Remember what happened LAST time?!" the boy stated looking down upon the Roserade making it also look down almost in defeat...

"Em... Excuse me?" asked the women who had started to spray a poison heal onto her Lucario fearing the effects of the Roserade's 'Poison Jab' attack, watching the boy pick up the Roserade returning it to its Pokeball...

"Yes?" he replied looking over at her, placing the Roserade's Pokeball into a Pokeball belt that had been hidden underneath his coat...

She seemed to pick up the still paralysed/poisoned Lucario from the floor like a rag-doll, bowing her head as the Raichu bowed the blue dog ragdoll stating "Sorry for what happened!"

The boy just seemed to look at her bowing slightly surprised before beginning to walk over to her, the people and Pokémon that had gathered in the streets stopped and watched as the boy stopped in front of the Lucario, popping what appeared to be a berry in its mouth before spraying where the Roserade had used it's 'Poison Jab' attack on it with his own 'special' poison heal.

"He'll be fine..." he stated trying to ignore what she had just done, placing the now empty bottle back into his coat pocket, "He's not the first one to feel Rose's Poison Jab..."

"Yes, but I guess he acted without thinking..." she sighed "Again..."

The boy just seemed to laugh but the crowd and himself couldn't stop looking at the Lucario. It was known that Sir. Aaron had a Lucario who had become his partner during the war; it is said by many scientists and historians that Sir Aaron and that Lucario shared the first true Bond between Pokémon and Humans. Lucario's were also some of the first Pokémon that learnt to speak and understand human speech...

"Miss... Em?" The boy began to talk as the poison heal took effect as the steadily awakening blue ragdoll recovered.

"Jenna!" the woman replied quickly "Jenna, pleased to meet you..."

"Yes!" he replied back quickly also, placing his hand behind his head...

"Nice to meet you... I'm..."

"ADAM! OI ADAM!" shouted an un-familiar voice to Jenna but a very familiar and unwanted voice to the boy...

"Geez, NOT NOW, LUCAS!!!" the boy shouted turning around swiftly...

Both Jenna and the boy named Adam saw a boy around the same age as Adam, he wore what appeared to be an orange striped shirt and a pair of baggy jeans, he had the same kind of eyes as Adam, large and oval. His hair was long and blonde and seemed to flow with the breeze like the green scarf that was around his neck, he also had a large grin on his face…

Adam seemed to copy Jenna's Infernape placing his elbow into one of his hands and his hand into his face in disbelief, Lucas though just seemed to stare at Jenna's Pokémon, he seemed to be quite interested in all 4 of them yet, Adam just seemed to give him a look from under his hand like he was trying to say 'Don't!'

Yet the energetic boy couldn't help but change the subject to something that the blonde haired boy really didn't want to hear. Lucas through one of his arms forward clenching onto a blue Pokeball shouting...

"ADAM LETS BATTLE TO THE EXTREME!!!"

Making Adam who was still in the same position sigh lowering his hand in embarrassment, turning to Jenna bowing just like she had.

"This will take a few minutes" he stated turning back towards Lucas "Please wait here..."

A crowd has gathered due to the incident with Adam's Roserade and Vincent, but they were about to get more then what they bargained for. As well as Jenna, although she did not notice it.

"Let's get this over with... LUCAS!"


	3. Chapter 2 : Adam vs Lucas

**Chapter 2 : Adam vs. Lucas - Street Battle!**

"Are you ready Adam?" shouted the energetic Lucas

"Yeah Yeah..." replied Adam throwing his cap over to Jenna who grabbed it.

Vincent had been passed onto Jenna's Toxicroak who had been drinking the same soda since they had travelled into town, Jenna looked on truly confused at the events that had taken shape but continued to watch on, interested in the battle that was about to begin.

"Ok, let's make this a three on three, one rounded games with the first to win 2 out of 3 wins!" Shouted Lucas preparing to launch his 1st Pokeball

Adam just seemed to nod, making his 'hat hair' move freely in the wink, his blonde hair was a lot more longer then Jenna thought it would be, it was at least at neck length but somehow still managed to stand up on loose ends.

"Ok, I'll start!" Stated Lucas

"Ika! Scizor!"

Lucas threw the Pokeball into the air and from the burst of white light appeared a Scizor, but a different colour than usual (gold); it had a similar appearance to its evolutionary predecessor Scyther, except with a thick, metallic exoskeleton, which comes at the expense of much of the speed Scyther had. It also had crab-like claws with eye-like patterns on them that bear a faint resemblance to a Trapinch's head.

The Scizor stood proudly, prepared for whatever Pokémon he'd have to face…

"Wow! A Scizor and a shiny one at that!" Adam shouted almost getting as excited and energetic as Lucas… Well…

Almost…

He reached under his coat, pulling out a red Pokeball with a small flame logo engraved into it. Pressing the middle button he threw it high into the air, shouting a small battle cry…

"IGNITE FLAMES!"

A THE Pokeball opened instead of the same white light you would usually see, flames seemed to spread across showing a blazing figure in the middle. This was Adam's Infernape and one of his most loyal and strongest Pokémon.

"Flames! Let's Win Like Always!"

Flames just seemed to smile turning around lifting one of his thumbs up. Flames was usually one of Adam's most shyest Pokémon and didn't truly like battling but if the time came when Adam needed him most he would drop everything and everything with one simple command from his Trainer.

Jenna's Infernape Veruka just seemed to look on like its mistress, amazed at all the scratches on Flames armour plating and the scar on its left eye; anyone could tell that it had been through a lot.

A random person from the large gathering crowd seemed to step forward, almost being the acting referee.

"Flames vs. Scizor" he shouted

"MATCH 1 BEGIN!!!"

At that word both Flames and Scizor seemed to lunge at each other striking ferociously at one another, blocking and dodging hit after hit from one another both giving a wide rally of punches and kicks towards each other.

"Flames, Flame wheel let's go!"

Suddenly the Scizor found itself being quickly confronted by an emblazed ignited Infernape heading straight towards it.

"Dodge it!"

Scizor didn't need to be told, sidestepping the huge fireball he felt only a small sting on his shoulder where the flames had expanded to, he then sharply turned around to see that Flames had stopped the attack and was almost levitating in mid-air his fist drawn right back, waiting for the command.

Adam saw this and almost copied Flames, throwing his fist forward he shouted "FIRE PUNCH!" making Flames fist emblaze with a dark red flame, striking it into the face of the golden Scizor knocking him down to the floor with his awing strength. Dust and smoke surrounded the 2 Pokémon through the impact, but a red figure appeared spinning in mid-air from the dust landing on its feet.

It was Flames, he seemed to sigh a little finally being able to look around at all the people with a small blush appearing on his face before giving a small bow.

As he did so the dust cleared showing a KO'ed Scizor lying on the floor, it was then that the random acting referee shouting.

"WINNER, FLAMES!"

The crowd cheered and clapped at the outcome of this short 'heated' battle. Sighing once more Flames seemed to casually walk over to his Trainer giving a small high five having his head patted (with the flame out obviously) in congratulations.

Lucas was still awe struck that he had been unable to use any move in the first round and that his Scizor was taken down too quickly. He simply looked down in defeat knowing he had lost the first match returned his Scizor.

Lucas was by far too overdramatic, taking the loss to seriously he found himself even more fired up!

"Flames see that lady over there?" asked Adam pointing towards Jenna making Flames simply nod his scar on his left eye now showing more clearly, "Go over to her ok? She's a friend…"

Flames nodded again, doing as he was instructed, sitting down next to Jenna's Toxicroak who passed him a soda as a 'victory prize.' He took it from him, thanking the Toxicroak generously.

"This isn't over yet Adam!" shouted Lucas, trying to decide on his next Pokémon.

"Ok Lucas, I'll start!" Adam stated preparing to throw a Pokeball with a small 'rose' symbol embedded on the top.

Placing Flames Pokeball back under his coat into his belt he pressed the button expanding the 'rose' embedded Pokeball shouting another small battle cry…

"BLOSSOM, ROSE!"

As the Pokeball burst with light just like before with Flames the light began to change and a slowly rotating figure appeared surrounded by blue and red rose petals before landing gently, giving a small courtesy to Adam.

It was the same Roserade that had struck Jenna's Lucario but something was different about it. It seemed more… prepared more… battle ready…

Back with Jenna Vincent suddenly burst up screaming "(Ahh, Veruka's Rose are MOVING!!!)"

But was met back by a simple "(Welcome Back") from Jenna's Toxicroak

"(Are you sure it's good for him to be back?)" Asked Veruka placing her hand on her head once more. Flames just seemed to look on sipping on the soda he had been given like Jenna's Toxicroak smiling jokingly at the trio. He quickly looked over to the Roserade, shouting…

"(Rose-Chan! Do your best!)"

He was then quickly met by a smiling Roserade copying Flames thumbs up but bobbing her tongue out at him which made the shy Infernape snicker.

"Your turn Lucas" stated Adam looking over at the frantic energetic boy trying to choose one of his many Pokémon and in all try to find it in his backpack.

The crowd began to stir and moan at the time wasting Trainer, well until he finally pulled out a blue 'catch' Pokeball looking over at Adam starting to get too overconfident once more.

"Ok, Let's Rock Hydro!"

Lucas didn't throw the Pokeball instead opening it in his hand, revealing from the white light a big, bulky Pokémon, more used to swimming than to walking on land. When this Pokémon does venture out of water, it crawls on all fours in order to move faster. However, when they are hunting or fighting, they are surprisingly agile and fast. It had large, powerful jaws which are able to cause heavy damage. It also had large scales on its arms, tails, and legs, the latter of which give the appearance of pockets.

This was his Feraligatr.

The dominant, destructive Feraligatr looked down at the small elegant Roserade snickering to himself as if to say 'not a challenge' but as Rose looked up the only thing that she could think of was, 'The bigger they are, the harder they fall!'

The stand in referee looked on lifting both hands into the air he shouted…

"Rose vs. Hydro!"

"MATCH 2 BEGIN!!!"

Hydro swiftly struck his hand down making a Mega Punch hitting the ground causing a crater to be created through his brute strength. He lifted his hand from the crater unable to see Rose.

"Rose! Poison Jab Now!"

"Hydro, behind you, dodge!"

The Feraligatr turned around to see an exact replica of what Scizor had seen Flames doing, but this time when Rose tried to hit him she was too slow as Hydro easily dodged making her fly into the floor making her own small crater due to the impact she made with her Poison Jab attack.

"Rose you ok?" Adam shouted watching her arise a little bruised but not too bad, she looked back at him smiling before turning her attention towards Hydro once more.

Hydro once again looked down at the femme Roserade, snickering to himself and thinking to himself that it would be an 'easy win.'

"Rose!" Adam shouted "Take your time; please don't continue if you think you can't!"

Jenna looked over at the battling blonde haired boy smiling, moments before the battle he had told his Roserade off for hurting her Lucario and now was praising her for beating up a Feraligatr but like every good trainer he truly cared for her well-bring and health. Nowadays there are only a few trainers in the world that actually truly care for their Pokemon.

"(I hope Rose-Chan's okay)" worried Flames looking over at the continuing battle.

"Hydro, don't let her get her breathe back, Aqua Jet!"

Hydro began dashing towards Rose, streams of water increasing his speed with each passing point swiftly and brutally finding itself into Rose making her fly backwards heading towards a wall.

"Rose!" Adam shouted leaping into the air catching her, bringing her into the chest making Adam gain the power and speed from the aqua jet flying into the wall taking the impact that his Roserade should of took.

Adam landed on his back after the impact still holding onto Rose as he felt the pain in his back start to become worse and spread down parts of his legs and into his shoulders. Some of the crowd including Flames ran towards him to see if he was all right.

Adam wasn't unconscious like Rose and although he took the hit from the wall, Rose had taken most the damage from the aqua jet attack to her gut. Flames helped Adam slowly get to his feet, his teeth clenched together like glue in pain and anger.

Adam seemed to clench his back hearing a small crack he yelped in pain as Flames seemed to fix his problem by punching it… hard…

He looked over to see both Lucas and Hydro crying in joy of their victory, he just seemed to sigh looking down at Rose before passing her to Flames, he looked at Flames with a serious look on his face.

"Take care of her, Kay?" he looked over to Lucas who had placed Hydro back into his Blue Pokeball "WE have a job to do"

Flames eyes widened as Adam walked back up to the small battle field still feeling the pain flow through his body, he just simply gritted his teeth and move forward.

"WINNER, HYDRO!" Shouted the acting referee.

"Ready to lose Adam?" stated the overconfident Lucas.

Adam just seemed to smirk quietly to himself looking up at a small figure on the rooftop behind Lucas, waiting for something…

"Let's finish this Luxray!" shouted Lucas

Lucas released his final Pokemon similar to Hydro, revealing from the bright white light a Luxray which looked like a fully-grown lion. It had three rings on the backs of its legs, similar to a Luxio (which has two) and a Shinx (which has one) and had red eyes.

Adam seemed to smile once more at the electric dog-like Pokemon not reaching into his coat pocket Lucas looked at him confused and a little annoyed.

"You giving up Baka-dam?!" he shouted almost in victory.

Suddenly a lightning bolt struck in front of Adam who's eyes and expression and stance had changed to a more serious tone, he raised his hand into the air shouting in fear to some of the crowd after the thunderbolt as well as Lucas and Vincent who had hid behind Veruka who in turn smacked him away after getting too close to her chest plate.

"Storm the Stage, SPARKZ!"

Another lightning bolt struck nearer Adam, Jenna and her Pokemon also now seemed terrified apart from Flames who looked on as if he had seen this many times before.

Whatever was coming was sure to be something impressive and Jenna was sure that whatever this was would be a Final Battle to remember…


	4. Chapter 3 : Thunder Clash BENB

**Chapter 3 : Thunder Clash – Battles End, New Beginning**

Small strikes of thunder began to shatter the ground on which it met; the clouds above the kingdoms head now were black covering up the sun bringing strike upon strike of thunder and lightning down upon the battlefield of Adam and Lucas.

The crowd had found shelter eagerly look on, wanting to see what s "Sparkz" was, Jenna and her Pokémon had also found shelter but Flames and the unconscious Rose stayed in the same place, un-phased by the lightning that struck around them.

Lucas seemed to be trying to dodge the lightning bolts [Even though they were not near him] shouting at the calm yet serious Adam...

"What the hell! Come on! Play fair!"

Adam just seemed to smirk as the final large blue lightning bolt struck the centre stage and from it appeared a small yellow figure. The dark clouds began to clear and light shone on the battlefield once more, the crowd and Lucas looked on in disbelief as they were met by the cuteness that was the electric mouse Pokémon Pikachu...

It had short, yellow fur with brown stripes on the back, black-tipped ears, along with an unusually shaped tail, resembling a lightning bolt, around its neck was a blue collar with a small emblem resembling that on Adam's hat he had thrown to Jenna.

Lucas simply burst into a fit of laughter dropping to the floor; he was shortly followed by his Luxray. They both somehow found themselves on their feet still laughing. "Oh God, Adam" he chuckled "You had me worried there for a second..."

Adam still just stood there, the seriousness in his face almost worrying Lucas, he didn't move, didn't speak; he then turned around looking at Flames who began to walk over to his trainer standing beside him. A small smirk appeared on Adams face, looking over at his Pikachu, Sparkz, bringing back his serious expression.

"Sparkz" he shouted making the Pikachu turn around towards its trainer. "Let's give these people a show!"

Another lightning bolt struck this time landing upon the Pikachu. Before dispersing, it was then that the smile fell from Lucas and his Luxrays face seeing the overall stance of the Pikachu change and flows of powerful electricity flow out of his cheeks.

"This is the final battle" shouted the terrified acting referee coming out from where he had been hiding.

"Sparkz (Pikachu) vs. Luxray..."

"BEGIN!"

The referee then ran back to where the crowd had been hiding as the Luxray lunged at the Pikachu. Sparkz simply dodged it by jumping into the air, Luxray landing beneath him.

"Sparkz, Iron Tail, QUICK!"

Suddenly the Pikachu's tail shone a bright light, doing a small spin before gliding down quickly to the Luxray, launching his tail into it, connecting with the Luxrays face, sharply smacking it into the ground.

The dust quickly cleared seeing both Pokémon on their 4 paws, the Luxray itself seemed un-effected by the iron tail attack.

"Luxray, don't let that runt beat us! EXTREMESPEED!"

The Luxray vanished making Sparkz slightly dazed before feeling a large force strike him, shooting him backwards just like the Roserade before him. Sparkz simply span in the air landing on his 2 feet on the wall before pushing himself off it, almost flying back to the battle field.

"VOLT TACKLE!"

Electricity from Sparkz cheeks grew and grew as static quickly built up behind it, making almost a yellow streak, picking up speed as more static flowed from the small Pikachu launching quickly at what appeared to be an empty space to the crowd...

But...

"Sparkz Now!"

"VOLT BLADE!!!"

The static and electricity that the Pikachu had built came into a single point in front of it almost like a sharp blade or a lightning sword, striking it into the appearing Luxray in front of him. The speed and power of the attack pushed the Luxray and Sparkz back into Lucas, Sparkz jumped out of the static attack copying Flames spin, landing on the ground in front of his trainer.

Lucas and his Luxray found themselves copying Adam and his Roserade beforehand slamming into the wall behind them, the Volt tackle, well... 'Volt Blade' Sparkz signature move still giving piercing damage to the Luxray and a small shock to Lucas.

Sparkz jumped into its trainer's arms rubbing its still static filled cheeks with the trainers own, yet he did not feel any pain from the static although it was clearly entering his body.

As both the knocked out Luxray and Lucas came crashing to the ground, the acting referee appeared once more, raising his fist in the air shouting...

"WINNER SPARKZ"

"That's it the winner is Trainer Adam, Adam Izuki wins!"

The large scale crowd that had gathered seemed to cheer and burst into applause, not worrying about Lucas and his Luxray. Adam and Sparkz mimicked each other, placing their hand (and paw) through small strands of hair flicking it upwards before throwing the same fist (or closed paw) into the air in Victory.

Flames remained sitting, sighing happily due to the battle being over. He didn't like seeing his nakama (family) getting hurt and would rather fight in their place if needs be. (Although he of course didn't truly like fighting.) He looked down seeing that Rose had awoken, he seemed to smile as she smiled back to tired to move, saying sweetly...

("We did it... we won...")

"Oh! Your awake rose?"

Adam bent down looking at both Flames and Rose, taking Rose away from Flames as Sparkz found himself onto Adam's shoulders. "Maybe it's time you went home little one..."

Rose looked up at him almost saddened which was followed by a small pat on the shoulder from Sparkz. "I'm sure Saphires missing your company..."

"Who's Saphire?" said a familiar voice.

Adam turned his head to be greeted by Jenna and her team, she held out his blue hat placing it in his hands, "Don't get me wrong..." she stated "I just wanted to give your hat back"

Adam took it with a large smirk on his face, thanking her before placing it onto his head, his long spiky blonde hair being lost inside the blue 'black hole' hat. "Saphires my Gardevoir" he replied lately after fixing his hat into position. "She looks after things at home while I travel."

The crowd began to die down and disperse, as well as for some reason Lucas and his Luxray who had disappeared when Adam wasn't looking, Adam noticed this, a bit afraid of when he would strike next.

"Isn't this your home?" she asked, thinking he came from here originally.

"Adam nodded replying "I was born here" he placed Rose back into her respected Pokeball, But I live more near Goldenroad city..."

"Goldenroad... city...?"

"New to Fiore?"

".. Yep"

Adam swung his backpack off his back pulling out a map which was inside it, opening it up for her to see. He pointed at a small town near a large flowing river on the map, a large "P" showing to tell trainers it was where a Pokémon gym was. He then skimmed his finger across west way into the Golden Forest where a small trainer symbol had been placed with the word 'Ranch' scribbled underneath.

"Let me guess... that's where your ranch is... right?" she asked sarcastically

"What gave it away?" he laughed folding the map up and placing it back into his back.

~Later at the Pokémon Centre~

"So... who did you say you where calling again?" Jenna asked watching Adam type possible the longest number she had ever seen.

"A friend that lives in my ranch" he replied.

"Annnnnnd done!" he stated pressing his finger on a small green button, the words 'Ringing' appearing on the screen with the recurring sound of 'ring ring ring' sounding from the small phone booth.

The screen sudden changed to view a picture of a boy about probably 5"10', he had black hair which spikes a little out from under his Lucario hat. His usual attire includes dark denim jeans, sandals, and a green vest. His under shirt varies from day to day.

"You Cameron" Adam said waving slightly at the screen for the camera to pick it up, Sparkz waved also.

"Oh, Adam! Got to the Kingdom fine then?" the boy replied "What can I do for... Wait... JENNA!" he stated almost appearing to lunge his arm through the screen, pointing straight towards Jenna, hard to tell on a small screen.

Adam looked from Cameron on the screen, to Jenna who was copying Cameron and back towards Cameron once more...

"You know her?" Adam asked the answer from their expressions pretty obvious.

"Anyway~" he said placing Roses Pokeball in the teleportation dock. "Cameron send Leaf over please!"

"Adam... how do you know Jenna?" was Cameron's reply to the surprisingly calm blonde haired trainer.

"I just met her today..." he replied calmly "how do YOU know her?" was his question.

"Remember the Luvdisc migration I was on about?"

Adam nodded

"Adam how I met that girl?"

Adam nodded again

"Well that's her"

"Ahh

...

Anyway, send Leaf!"

The centre seemed surprisingly quiet, neither of them replying Cameron simply sighed before placing a greenish Pokeball in a slot similar to the one Adam had placed Rose into.

A sudden flash of electricity made the red 'rose' emblazed Pokeball disappear and a green-ish Pokeball appear taking it and placing it into his belt beneath his coat.

"How's Riku?" Adam asked watching Cameron release Pose on his side going towards a light-bluish tall Pokémon.

"He's good, enjoying his rest, annoying the hell out of Drake" Cameron replied.

"That's good" Adam laughed

"I'll bring him with me, ok?"

"Sure see you soon"

Adam turned the computer off as the call ended turning towards Jenna he sighed stretching his joints a little.

"Today's been busy for all of us" he said "Tomorrows a new day so let's just get some rest..."

Jenna nodded running off to her own room. He still felt the pain in his back caused by the battle beforehand but choose to ignore it, pressing on moving forward...

To another day...


	5. Chapter 4 : J,A,R,D,O,UE,D

**Chapter 4: Just another Random day of Un-ending doom...**

Jenna's Pokémon had stayed behind in the Pokémon centre's Pokémon only lobby, talking about the events that had happened today. Adam had taken Sparkz and the others to the room with himself, whereas Jenna had left Vincent, Veruka and Rupert behind as her Raichu Ross had been clinging onto her head, petrified since the battle between Sparkz and Lucas's Luxray.

("That Roserade caught me off guard I swear!!!") The panicky Lucario tried to explain to the two-some before him, obviously not believing a word he was saying.

("You thought they were Rose's at first, so how do you know it was a Roserade?!") The angered female Infernape replied.

("And you dragged it on its face") The Toxicroak explained.

(... Thanks for the back up... Rupert...") replied the beaten Lucario. Rupert seemed to relax himself, silence coming into the room once more.

...

("Oh, so here is where you all are...") came a familiar voice making the 3 sitting Pokémon turn around, their gazes met by that of a tall red Pokémon with a white scar.

("Oh... it's you... Flames? Was it?") replied Veruka, trying to remember his name only meeting him awhile ago.

The male Infernape took a seat in-between Vincent and Rupert, sighing slightly. ("Yes... I'm Flames...")

("DONT TAKE SO LONG TO REPLY!!!") Veruka, Vincent and Rupert shouted in sync with one another.

Flames just laughed a little, his shyness taking over in this predicament he began to smile, his face turning red. Silence was brought into the room once more, so silent that one could hear the fantast pin drop.

("So, how did you get the scar?") asked the blue dog Pokémon, Vincent not thinking of the consequences that would follow from the female ape Pokémon, Veruka, forcing her fist down upon Vincent's head.

("Don't ask stupid questions!") she stated beginning to shake the near unconscious Lucario.

("Ve_ru_ka") muttered the Lucario, un-able to say proper sentences.

Flames started to burst into laughter at the dynamic duo Rupert simply sitting down, wandering what would happen next.

("Long story short...") replied Flames ("...lets just say I love my family TOO much")

("Family?") asked Rupert, sipping a soda it seemed to pull from nowhere.

("Ye... Adam and Sparkz and Rose and everyone else... there all family to me...")

Veruka stopped pummelling Vincent, looking down almost feeling sorely at the dog Pokémon... well almost...

Flames stood up, walking away from the trio silently, heading outside. The rain drops that had fallen as if out of nowhere splashed off of him, not effecting his flame one bit. He touched the scar under his left eye, sighing slightly to himself.

("You ok?") came a familiar voice behind him.

Flames turned around to be welcomed by the sight of the female Infernape, Veruka ("sorry about Vincent") she stated ("He can be a little annoying at times... but I think he means well...")

("Oh? Never heard you say something NICE about Vincent before Veruka") came another familiar voice, this time from the Toxicroak, Rupert.

Flames just snickered once more, wandering if Veruka would do to Rupert what she had done to Vincent. He smiled saying the words ("Don't worry about it") folding his arms.

("If there's anything we can do... just ask!") Veruka stated.

Flames seemed to pause, thinking, placing his hand behind his head rubbing slightly, an almost mischievous smirk appeared on his face, ("There is SOMETHING you could do...") he replied.

("And what's that?") replied Veruka.

Flames' stance changed, he bent his knees, his legs separated, and his head looked straight at Veruka, the aura around him changing, his eyes calmer than before, outstretching one arm towards Veruka.

("Spar with me... one on one... Veruka")

("Wait...what...?") Veruka was a little taken back by the reply, what in Flames' mind had made hoi want to fight Veruka? Flames was usually against the idea of fighting a girl and would never lay a finger upon them.

("Spar, train, fight, battle, whatever you want to call it") Flames stated still in his battle prone states ("I usually don't fight girls. But 'training' isn't really fighting")

Flames smirked once more, the rain falling lighter, Veruka was still a small bit shocked on Flames' reply, still not responding, not knowing what to do or say.

(... Go for it...") stated the sly Toxicroak. Veruka turned her head towards him, changing her slightly opened mouth to a smile, her stance changing as she turned back towards Flames copying his stance completely.

Vincent finally appeared, walking towards the retreating Toxicroak, rubbing the back of his head...

("What's going..."?) Vincent tried to say but was cut off by the speeding Toxicroak stating ("Don't talk, run!") grabbing onto Vincent's tail, dragging him painfully away from the battle ready Infernape's.

...

Both Flames and Veruka stood still, the light rain brushing off their fur and Flames on their heads. Their armour made slight pitter patter noises as the rain started to come down harder, still waiting for a sign to attack.

A single leaf slowly began to fall in front of them, swaying in the wind, falling...falling...

It touched the ground... Veruka blinked...

Flames had disappeared from Veruka's view appearing to the right lunging his fist that emblazed with a dark red flame towards her head, she swiftly lunged forward into a handstand, kicking Flames' arm hard enough to force him into a small spin, pushing Veruka back as she watched Flames land on his feet like the fight with Scizor earlier in the day.

They returned to their original stances but on the opposite sides to where they were standing previously. Veruka wasn't going to wait for Flames to catch his breath, running straight towards Flames throwing an emblazed punch towards his face, Flames simply sidestepping, grabbing her arm, gripping tightly throwing her to the floor, still standing as he held her down.

A small groan could be heard from Veruka as she hit the ground, using her free hand to push herself upwards slightly, kicking Flames on the back of his head; loosening his grip Veruka used her arms in order to shift her body on the ground, sweeping Flames' feet. He started to fall backwards.

Flames ignited his flame on his head larger quick, using it like a small jet to regain his balance, using his hands as his feet to remain 'standing' plummeting his leg down on Veruka like a jack-hammer.

("VERUKA!") Vincent screamed from the distance, the noise echoing through the cloud of dust that had been created by the power of the impact.

Silence formed, not a sound could be heard as the slowly departing dust cloud faintly showed a single figure emerging from it, Rupert and Vincent looking on and for Vincent in horror of what he saw.

Flames appeared from the cloud but not on his own, Veruka was with him, cradled in his arms almost appearing to be asleep. Vincent couldn't help but point his shaking paw towards them both, a surprised look on his face Flames stood in front of them, Vincent shouting...

("WHAT THE F-")

But was quickly stopped by Rupert, saying [more calmer then Vincent] in his place ("Veruka lost, huh?") making Flames simply nod in response, looking down at Veruka.

Vincent was quick to ask questions as they began to walk back towards the Pokémon centre, Veruka still cradled in Flames' arms. ("What happened? What did you do to Veruka? How could Veruka lose? Did Veruka lose?") Asked the seemingly upset Lucario seeing the female Infernape not only in this state, but held like she was by another 'Mon.'

The rain had stopped now and it had become a lot clearer for them to see. Rupert kept looking at Flames then Vincent then Veruka and Flames again, snickering at the thought that had come into his mind.

They continued to walk and Vincent continued to ask his un-answered questions when Flames felt something stir in his arms, he looked down to see Veruka slowly awake.

("Oh your awake, Veruka?") stated Flames, copying his trainer from earlier today. Veruka seemed slightly dazed, not hurt just half asleep, trying to get her bearings of the surrounding area. Her eyes suddenly became wide open, gazing up at Flames who looked back slightly puzzled. A small unnoticeable blush began to appear on Veruka's face, she placed one of her hands on his shoulder, lifting herself up out of his arms walking away swiftly, the blush increased as she looked away from the three of them.

Flames tilted his head to the side confused, trying to think what was wrong. Rupert on the other hand swiftly moved to the side of her, seeing the blush before she could notice him, making the Toxicroak smirk.

Vincent and Flames both stared at the duo, then to each other, then back to the duo, sighing in sync with one another. Veruka had ran back the way they had came and as such Flames saw this as an opportunity to continue walking back towards the Pokémon centre.

("Ahh... your going Flames?") asked Vincent, Veruka instantly spinning around, the blush tuned down.

("Ye, see you tomorrow Vincent-kun!") was Flames' reply, lifting his hand in the air waving slightly, not turning around.

Veruka watched as Flames walked away, smiling slightly as she gazed at him, which was noticed by Rupert...

And Vincent...

Vincent watched the women he loved smile at the exiting Infernape, seeing the blush upon her face as a small tear fell down his face. Emotions began to flow through Vincent but unlike Veruka they were that of pain...sorrow...

And Jealousy...


	6. Chapter 5 : Tournament!

**Chapter 5 : Tournament?!**

Light broke through the darkness in the Kingdom of Fiore, the inhabitants slowly awakening to the warming sun.

"Morning guys" said the groaning, yawning trainer to the duo that had slept in the spare beds in the Pokémon centre, the reply being that of a groaning Pikachu and a large red figure that fell from the top bunk, landing on the floor with a large crash.

The room's door opened with a large and with it entered Jenna "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" she shouted, finding her answer as she saw the dizzy, sleepless Infernape lying on the floor, moaning, his trainer peering down at him with his Pikachu, trying to gain their bearings themselves.

Jenna was forced to find herself like Veruka yesterday, sighing, resting her elbow with one of her hands and placing the palm of her other hand over her face.

"Ahh... Jen... *yawn* Jenna... what's up?"

"You forgot already didn't you?"

"For...got... what...?"

"The Tournaments TODAY!!!""

...

...

...

"WHAT!" he screamed, forcing himself wide awake, jumping off the bed landing on Flames' gut forcing Flames to throw Adam off him with his strength into a wall, triggered by his primal instincts.

"Serves you right... I guess" stated sarcastic Jenna.

"How did I deserve that?!" Adam replied, making his way up off the floor, Flames helping him apologising constantly.

"Never mind, just come on we are going to be late..."

Adam was swift to react. Throwing his blue coat over him, placing his Pokeball's onto the already worn belt, putting his hat onto his head whilst swinging his backpack on, running out the door followed by Flames and Sparkz.

"Cant' we even get breakfast?"

"NO!"

Besides the castle walls, people and Pokémon gathered, battles waging in memory of all those who had lost their lives so long ago.

"Number... 7?" Adam said taking the ticket.

They had arrived moments ago and had waited to be approved for the tournament they had registered for last night in the Pokémon centre (during the incident between Veruka and Flames.)

Veruka couldn't bear to look at Flames due to what happened to night before, every little glimpse threw her into a silent state, a light pink blush appearing on the usual calm yet slightly aggressive Infernape's face.

Vincent couldn't look at Flames either, but more for reasons of jealousy, he regretted it a little due to the fact Flames had done nothing wrong... yet. He didn't stand in his usual place between Veruka and Rupert; instead he stood on his own.

("What-cha doing Vincent?")

Vincent sighed, the last Pokémon he'd want to talk to was talking to him, and he turned to his side to be greeted by the smiling face of the male Infernape, Flames.

("Nothing... just thinking...") Vincent replied, trying to act as 'normal' as he usually was, not really wanting to talk to him, or anyone for that matter.

("Thinks about what...?")

Vincent gave a fake smile the Flames whose eyes widened. ("Nothing don't...")

("You're just like my little brother...") Flames stated, cutting Vincent off, Vincent looked at him turning his body as Flames continued ("Don't hide and try to smile if you don't want, face your problems head on...") Flames seemed to act just like his trainer did the day before when Rose got hurt, his whole aura that surrounded him changing suddenly.

Veruka and Rupert had begun to worry about Vincent and had began to walk towards him when they noticed the duo conversing, they stopped hiding as Flames said, ("Stand tall, move forward and prepare for the challenges life throws at you..." he began to turn around, walking back towards his trainer, looking back slightly uttering ("if you love her...") Vincent and Veruka's eyes widened ("Find your resolve...") Flames pointed at his scar ("And fight for it!")

As Flames began to walk away, Vincent was left a little stunned. He had been read almost completely in a matter of seconds... but... something about it made him... smile...

("Wait he has a brother!?") Were the only words that came out of his mouth, Veruka seriously wanting to punch him for the comment he had just uttered, yet if she did the fact she hid would just go to waste.

"What did you get Jenna?" Adam asked, constantly looking at his ticket

"Hmm... number 16..." she replied.

The rules of the tournament were simple, 16 contestants, 4 rounds, 3 on 3 battles. If you made it to the final you would be rewarded the honour of competing in front of the Princess of Fiore who would decide the rules of the match. The winner would be given the title of "Aura Champion" in remembrance of the hero Sir Aaron and would be seated by the princess during the royal ball.

Adam and Jenna both were 'lucky' in getting their entries, Jenna winning it from a lottery and Adam getting it for helping an old man who had connections with Fiore's royal family. The other contestants getting their entries from either blood ties, war losses or like Adam and Jenna, 'luck.' It appeared that the rules had changed from 'anyone can enter' to protect the newly crowned princess.

The tournament began with both Adam and Jenna winning their first two matches without any effort or problems with their Pokémon. The crowds applauding either their fiery finishes or electrifying performances.

The opponents were always a mystery, not knowing who they'd face next or if they'd face each other next, only learning of their opponents were when they stepped onto the battlefield. After a battle they'd return to their numbered 'huts' where they started to rest, not knowing if either of them were still in the competition or not.

Outside Adam could hear the referee shout to the crowd the beginning of his semi-final, hearing his name he stepped out into a larger crowd then before, cheering and shouting his name.

Opposite him stood a small petite girl, she appeared to be around 13 with long red-ish hair; her eyes were light blue and stared sweetly towards Adam.

"This Semi-Final match will be between..."

The tournament referee pointed towards Adam "Adam Izuki of our very own land of Fiore" he then pointed towards the young red haired girl "VS. The petite lass from Sinnoh, Jen Sunn"

"The winner shall be in tomorrow's grand final, trainer ready?"

"Yep!" they both shouted, preparing themselves.

"Match 1"

He raised his 2 flags...

"Begin!"

The small girl, Jen, was first to make her move, "I choose you, Matty!" she shouted, throwing her Pokeball to the ground, releasing a creature with brown fur, a bushy tail that had a cream-colored tip, and a furry collar that was also cream-colored. It had brown eyes, big ears, and pink paw pads. It also had circular pink paw pads on the undersides of its feet.

"An Eevee huh? Ok," Adam readied a white and black-ish Pokeball.

"SOAR, STAR"

As Adam threw his Pokeball high into the air, the normal white light that you would usually see changed to that of a brighter light, feathers escaping from it, a figure soared out from the light, gliding gently down to the ground before landing.

It had a resemblance to a cross between a large gray and white starling and a hawk. It also shared similarities with the harpy eagle. Its plumage was mainly a brownish-gray, but had white coloration on its forehead, throat, and chest. It also had black coloration on its crest, neck, and chest pattern, and black tipping on its tail feathers. The downward-facing, red-tipped crest on its head made it appear larger in order to frighten its enemies. This was Adams Staraptor.

As Star landed on the ground, the Eevee became quite afraid of the large black and white bird, running to its trainer, jumping into her arms.

"Matty..." she shouted, the scared Eevee shaking in her arms, Adam and the crowd watching on silently, Star yawning due to its boredom and tiredness.

"This girls... a semi-finalist?" Adam stated watching her place Eevee back into its Pokéball.

"That wasn't fair! You scared Eevee! You Cheat!" she shouted back at Adam, a confused look appearing on his face and that of the referee...

He pointed the flag towards Adam, stating...

"Eh... winner star by... default?"

Star seemed content with the idea, knowing he wouldn't have to fight he glided toward Adam before falling to sleep beside him. "Why do you always get is easier than the others...?" Adam sighed, Star had always had it easy and took it easy since he was a Starly, how he evolved was beyond Adams 'simple' logic. He returned him to its Pokéball the 'rest'. Like star always did.

"Match 2"

He raised his two flags once more,

"Begin!"

Adam looked at Sparkz on his shoulder, patting his head. "You're up buddy" he stated, replied by a small 'Pika' as Sparkz jumped from his shoulder onto the battlefield.

"Pikachu huh?" Jen grabbed a Pokéball from her small 'purse' like bag. "Go! Squirtle!"

"Wa..." Adam silently said surprised as the small turtle Pokémon appeared from its Pokéball. Squirtle's were capable of moving either on two feet or on all fours. Their skin was light blue, and they possessed a long, curled tail, the shell on their back, mostly used for defense purposes or for carrying small Pokémon over the water.

"You. Got. To. Be. Kidding. Me." Adam stated, looking at the surprisingly confident girl, Jen.

"Squirtle, bubble!"

The Squirtle fired a small stream of bubbles towards Sparkz, lightly tickling the small Pikachu as they hit off him. Sparkz sighed slightly like his trainer before him.

"Maybe a small Spark, Sparkz?"

The Pikachu nodded, pointing its petite Pika finger at the Squirtle, sending a small electric spark through the bubbles hitting the Squirtle on the head lighter then the bubbles but knocking the Squirtle backwards as it fainted.

The referee pointed his flags towards Adam...

Winner Sparkz.... The finalist place is awarded to Adam Izuki of Fiore!"

The young girl ran to her Squirtle before running off as the crowd stood in silence, Adam was a little shocked on the random event that had just happened. Sparkz ran back to his trainer, climbing up to his shoulder, Adam turned to the referee...

"Excuse me...?" He said to the referee, the ref replying with a simple "yes?"

"What just happened...?"

Behind him Jenna patiently prepared for her semi-final match, unaware of the fact Adam had made it to the finals moments ago. [Even though he had no idea how it happened]

She [just like Adam before her] heard her name being cheered by the crowd that had gathered to watch her previous battles and now this one. She stepped out to see the large circular audience around her, a bit nostalgic of an event that happened a long time ago, she looked forward to look at her opponent, her eyes widened at who she saw.

A familiar scream from this morning could be heard from the crowd shouting the name of Jenna's opponent and the screaming person's rival.

"LUCAS!!!"

Lucas smiled mischievously towards Jenna. The acting referee began to speak...

"This Semi-Final match will be between..."

The tournament referee pointed towards Jenna "Jenna of Sinnoh's Twinleaf Town Ranch" he then pointed towards Lucas "VS. The 'Lucky' Lucas of our very own Kingdom of Fiore.

"The winner shall be in tomorrow's final... trainers ready?"

Adam's face appeared from the crowd, looking straight forwards, towards the battle that was about to begin. Flames releasing himself from his Pokéball also watching on with his trainer and Sparkz.

Jenna hadn't noticed him, looking forward at the serious Lucas as he replied to the referee, "Ready, I'm NOT going to lose this, I will have a re-match with Adam!" in a serious tone.

"Yes..." Jenna replied, preparing herself for the battle that was about to begin.

"Ok!" the referee shouted.

"Match 1"

He raised his 2 flags...

"BEGIN!!!"


	7. Chapter 6: 'Fight' Vincents Resolve!

**Chapter 6: 'Fight!' Vincents Resolve!**

Jenna was first to start the show, throwing a Pokeball high into the air it itself bursting open. A beautiful, elegant Infernape appeared from it, standing on her two feet, staring straight towards Lucas battle ready.

Veruka hadn't noticed Flames standing in the crowd, watching on from afar. He hoped that the spar the night beforehand hadn't weakened her for the battle ahead.

"I won't lose to another Infernape!" Lucas stated, throwing his Pokeball "Go… BLAZIKEN!"

The Pokeball burst open quickly, from it appearing a Blaziken, mostly red in coloration, with accentuations of beige, yellow, and gray. It appeared to have long, beige-colored, hair like feathers extending behind its head, continuing downward to envelop some of its chest and abdomen. It's small, red-colored face is almost completely covered in feathers. It has a crest on its head with two points, which resembles the letter "V" though… because of its shorter "hair" and The V-shape on a "mask" being smaller… it was obviously a female.

"Oh… crap…" Adam muttered from the crowd, he himself knew what a hard time he had with the Blaziken in the past. Veruka on the other hand did not seem so impressed.

"A Blaziken huh? And a female one at that… rare…" Jenna stated in an interesting manner, her hand cupping her chin.

"OK! Let's start this!" Lucas stated before the referee could even say a word, thrusting his finger forward. "Blaziken! Let's go!"

Blaziken reacted quickly, lunging at Veruka, tackling her to the ground. Veruka kicked the Blaziken off of her jumping to her feet emblazing her first like Flames had done the night before, lunging towards the Blaziken's head.

Blaziken side-stepped the attack, turning towards Veruka, her foot emblazed in a light flame.

"BLAZE KICK!"

Blaziken already knew what to do, forcing her foot into Veruka's gut, collapsing onto her knees in pain, shrieking. Flames was quick to shout her name in horror and worry of his Infernape counterpart.

Veruka back-rolled away from the Blaziken limping to her feet the pain still surging through her. Flames himself knew the power of that kick, having trained with the Blaziken when she was learning it.

"Veruka are you ok…?" her worried trainer shouted silently in worry, a small groan being Jenna's reply.

Veruka became battle prone once more… waiting…

The Blaziken began to run towards Veruka, her leg emblazed.

A leaf fell in front of Veruka's sight…

Falling…

Closer…

Falling…

Closer…

It fell to the ground, the Blazikens leg closed into her face, the Blaziken… blinked…

Veruka disappeared, startling the Blaziken and the crowd around them, even Jenna seemed surprised for a moment until her eyes caught the 'copying' female Infernape re-appear behind the Blaziken, slamming her emblazed hand right down onto the Blazikens forehead.

Veruka forced the Blaziken straight down into the ground, starting a tremor which shook the crowd.

The Blaziken lay on the ground motionless as Veruka finally found her bearings, seeing Flames in the front of the crowd, arms folded and smiling at that towards her made the light blush return, smiling back.

"WINNER! VERUKA!" shouted the referee.

Lucas looked peeved as he returned his Blaziken to its Pokeball, losing to another Infernape really upset him angrily.

"Fantastic work, Veruka!" Jenna stated, patting her slightly limping Infernape on the shoulder for comfort.

Veruka pointed towards Flames, Sparkz and Adam, allowing Jenna to finally notice them. She smirked being replied by a larger smirk from both Flames and Adam, the crowd giving slight applause at the verdict of the first short battle. Veruka stood beside her trainer.

"OK!" Shouted the referee.

"Are Trainers ready?"

Jenna and Lucas nodded, both becoming serious once more.

"Match 2!"

The referee raised his 2 flags.

"BEGIN!"

"I'll Start!" shouted Lucas angrily, forcing his Pokeball from his hand as fast and hard as he could, bursting open with the usual white light, a large green figure appearing this time.

It possessed a giant, flat-looking shell. Upon this shell rested a single, oak-like tree and three triangular, gray-colored stony extensions resembling mountain peaks. The shell also has a patterning of brown, resembling soil, next to the tree, and a white rim that forms a continuation on the front of the shell. Its lower jaw was green, bearing two large spikes, like the ones on their shell, that jut out of the sides of their. Its eyes were intimidating, encircled by a black ring and bearing small red pupils. Its mouth jagged and at the end of its snout a dark brown beak, giving it the appearance of a snapping turtle. This was Lucas' Torterra.

'Why do serious?' Adam thought to himself, never seeing Lucas this way.

"Ok!" Jenna shouted, clutching another one of her Pokeballs.

Jenna threw the Pokeball up into the air once more, the blinding light this time revealing the purple toad Pokémon, Rupert the Toxicroak.

Rupert wasn't usually a fighter, yet the sugar rush had got to him, rushing forward soda in hand. The Torterra took no notice, un-phased by the speedy toad that struck him across the face.

"Watch it Toxicroak! That Torterra knows-!"

"BULLET SEED!" Lucas shouted, cutting off the aiding crowd member, Torterra's mouth opening with a spray of bullets, firing and hitting Rupert in various places, his arms held up close, not only protecting himself but the soda he had been holding.

"And now~" Lucas continued "Earthquake!"

Rupert had just shuck the bullet seed attack, Torterra jumping slightly into the air, landing, shaking the earth beneath them, some of the crowd tripping over. A crater formed, opening up the ground beneath, heading straight towards Rupert.

"Rupert, you got to dodge it!" Jenna shouted, Rupert jumping into the air, away from the large crack in the ground that had formed.

"OK!" Lucas was quick to react to the defenseless Toxicroak, pointing his finger at Rupert. "HYPERBEAM!"

Torterra's mouth slowly opened, a spherical ball of light forming from it, Rupert could only watch in mid-air, preparing to try and block the attack that was about to come towards him, sipping the last of his soda.

Flames watched on from the sidelines, looking upon his powerful grass type rival, the sphere taking sphere as Lucas shouted "FIRE!" A burst of powerful light escaping from the sphere towards Rupert, blasting straight at him, outspreading, obliterating anything in its path, a scream of pain echoing through the crowd from Rupert, his female Infernape friend only able to watch as he slowly fell to the ground as the blast subsided, landing sharply. Blacked out… the soda can still clenched in his hand, un-touched.

"WINNER, TORTERRA!"

Lucas' mood began to return to normality, a large cheeky grin appearing on his face, returning his partner Pokémon, jumping with joy like his Feraligator earlier.

Jenna also returned Rupert, smirking sweetly saying "good job" as she kissed the Pokeball slightly, knowing he did not like to battle, looking back over at the battlefield.

"Ok…!" the referee shouting, seeming to tire of these pointless battles.

"This is the FINAL battle!" he continued "The winner shall be in tomorrow's final!"

"Trainers Ready!"

Lucas rubbed his nose, seeming to be overconfident due to Rupert's defeat. Jenna looking more focused, smiling to herself.

"Of course!" they both shouted, confidently.

"Then… MATCH 3!"

The referee raised his flags for the third and final time.

"BEGIN!"

"I'll go again!" Lucas shouted, the usual scene unfolding with the Pokeball bursting open. A Machamp appearing from it. Machamp's are notable for being extremely muscular Pokémon, having four arms. Its skin color was bluish-gray and it had red colored eyes. On its head, there were three ridges right above its eyes, which were also right above its frog-like mouth. It had two arms on each side of its body and another pair directly above that attaches on the top of its shoulders. Its legs were also quite muscled and its feet only had two toes.

A coy smirk appeared upon Jenna's face, looking upon the strong, muscular Machamp, flexing its biceps to the crowd, expressing its dominance and power.

"Ok! Mathew I choose y-"yet… Jenna was cut off by the appearance of a blue Lucario standing in front of her, somehow escaping from his Pokeball. Looking around at the crowd before meeting the gaze of the Machamp, un-aware of it being a Pokémon battle.

"V-V-V-VINCENT!" was the trainers surprised response, the female Infernape beside her face pawing in dis-belief.

("Well…") Flames said from the crowd, a blank, staring face appearing in disbelief.

"Jenna's doomed…" Adam continued… copying his fire type partner, Sparkz on his shoulder snoozing off from boredom.

The Machamp just laughed at the sight of the 'small' Lucario, Vincent looking up in confusion, extending his paw in a 'nice to meet you' way… which Lucas saw as something else.

"Machamp! He's going to attack! CROSS CHOP!"

Which was met by Vincents ears dropping at the sight… and further pain of one of the Machamps many hands slamming down upon Vincents forehead, knocking him harshly to the ground. He lay motionless on the ground, the Machamp flexing his biceps once more, his eyes coming across Veruka, showing off his muscles towards her, she herself quite un-comfortable and angry about it, as well as worrying about Vincent.

Flames watched on, gripping his hands into fists, wishing to run in there himself for what he had done to, not only Vincent… but Veruka too. Adam noticed this, patting his shoulder supporting him.

"WINNER! MACH-"

("VINCENT! GET UP YOU BAKA-CARIO!") Shouted the interrupting male Infernape from the crowd.

The Machamp turned his head to be met upon the 'vicious' gaze of Flames, seeing him full of anger due to Vincent not even wanting to hurt him in the first place, thinking in his mind that Vincent was just trying to be respectful towards his opponent, un-aware of Vincents 'slight' stupidity… if you could call it that.

("DIDN'T I TELL YOU!") He continued, hoping his words were getting through to the motionless Lucario ("THIS IDIOTS MAKING A MOVE ON 'YOUR' GIRL!")

Vincent remained motionless on the ground, yet…

Flames continued, Adam looking down, wide eyed as well as Veruka beside her trainer, not expecting the words to follow…

Flames shouting with all his might…

("IF YOU LOVE HER, FIND YOUR RESOLVE!")

("AND FIGHT FOR IT!")

At these words Vincent began to give off a purplish glow, lifting himself to his feet as if nothing had happened, his whole 'Aura' around him much different then the Vincent beforehand. Lucas and Machamp… heck even Veruka and Jenna watching slightly confused, nervous and fearful at the Lucario who launched himself towards Machamp, striking him in the face, sending him flying towards the crowd… if it hadn't been for the Machamps quick footing, landing inches away from the crowd by his own accord… or so he thought…

Vincent had outstretched his paw, stopping Machamp from hitting the crowd due to his psychic powers, pulling him towards him, striking him over and over again in various places.

Machamp tried to counter, heeding Lucas' commands... yet, Vincent easily side stepped or dodged them all, walking further and further back until the Machamp was standing on top of the crack Torterra had made the match before, giving a small smirk. Vincent pelted his foot down, causing his own earthquake attack thanks to his trainers command, opening the once sealed crack, the Machamp falling into it, half his body and 2 of his 4 arms stuck.

Vincent looked straight into the Machamps eyes with his own glowing purples one. ("Don't you dare say anything to her…") was the only words he could muster, pulling his paw back, slowly losing the purple glow around him and in his eyes, followed by thrusting the paw into the Machamps face, knocking him out with a clean powerful shot.

The crowd remained silent, the only person to say anything was the referee, raising his 2 flags in Jenna's direction, shouting.

"WINNER VINCENT!" Our FINAL finalist place is awarded to Jenna!"

Which was shortly followed by Cheers and applause from the crowd for Jenna and Vincent, Vincent falling backwards, exhausted, softly falling to sleep.

The referee continued..

"With this, we have our final match… the two that will compete into tomorrows grand final in front of the Princess will be…"

"The first match winner, Adam of Fiore" the referee spoke, Jenna's head turning towards her next opponent, he himself copying her as the referee said "Against the winner of this match… Jenna of Sinnoh!"

Both gazed at each other for quite some time as the crowd continued to cheer, same for Veruka and Flames who had gone to take care of Vincent, Lucas once again disappearing after another lose. They had just become friends… but now rivals for the ultimate title… tomorrow would be the day… the day that the true… 'Aura Champion' would be crowned… now the question was…

Who will it be?

Smiling at one another, Adam congratulated her with a small hug. Knowing that tomorrow would be different…


End file.
